Sin dolor
by MoniBolis
Summary: Especulación del episodio 12 de la 5 temporada. Huddy. Completo!
1. Chapter 1

"¿Quieres mi trabajo?" Cuddy le pregunto a una incrédula Cameron. Se encontraban en la sala de emergencias, discutiendo el como Cameron logro que House tomara un caso.

"¿Disculpa?" Cameron contesto con timidez.

"No sería ser Decana de Medicina, en si sería tomar algunas responsabilidades junto con el resto de los jefes de departamento, pero… Nadie más quiere lidiar con House y con los donadores así que… ¿quieres mi trabajo?"

Cameron desvió la mirada, esto era importante Cuddy era su jefa, y ahora que por fin consiguió la bebé que tanto quería merecía un descanso. Tomarse unas cuantas semanas. Se lo estaba pidiendo como un favor. "Está bien"

* * *

House no se había duchado en 2 días. La razón fue que el idiota de su vecino inundó su baño, provocando que el techo del baño de House se derrumbara. Claro que podría bañarse en el hospital pero no quería hacerlo. Lo extraordinario era que su pierna no le dolía tanto. No se había sentido tan bien años. . No tenía el coraje de decirle a Wilson o Cuddy. Crearían que era un tonto al pensar que su pierna libre de dolor tuviera relación con no bañarse.

"House…tenemos un problema con el paciente" Kutner y Taub entraron a la oficina.

"Lo mataron tan rápido"

"No, es que no podemos realizar la prueba"

"Claro que pueden" House se acerco a Kutner y como si le hablara a un niño le dijo "porque eres un niño grande y puedes solito"

"No porque el paciente sufre de dolor crónico, y para hacer la prueba ocupamos que este sin sus medicamentos para el dolor lo cual se rehúsa a hacer." Taub contestó

"Entonces díganle que si no le hacemos la prueba se muere" House se irrito

"Ya le dijimos, pero le tiene más miedo al dolor que a la muerte"

Esas palabras resonaron en House. El no tenía miedo a la muerte desde aquel día que le quitaron parte de su pierna.

"Usemos un placebo"

"Y claro y que nos demande"

"No, nos podrá demandar si esta muerto" House volteo a verlos. "Le diré el plan a Cuddy…ya saben para cubrirnos las espaldas. O más bien cubrir la suya; si saben a lo que me refiero" mientras decía esto; levanto la ceja y camino afuera de la oficina.

"Supongo que no leyó el memorando" Kutner dijo con una sonrisa

"Déjalo que se canse" el cirujano plástico tomo asiento.

* * *

House entro triunfante en la oficina de Cuddy, solo para descubrir que no era ya la oficina de Cuddy.

"¿Dónde esta el diablo disfrazado?" le pregunto a Cameron que se encontraba sentada en uno de los nuevos sofás de Cuddy.

"¿No leíste el memo?... Qué estoy diciendo, tu nunca lees los memorandos ". La doctora dejo los papeles que tenia en la mano y los puso en la mesita de centro. " Cuddy ha tomado días de maternidad, así que yo y otros doctores asumimos sus responsabilidades"

"¿Permiso de maternidad? Si ella ni tuvo al mocoso."

"¡House!" Cameron le dio una mirada de regaño.

"Como sea…a quién le tengo que besar el trasero para realizar una prueba. " House tomo uno de los dulces del escritorio de Cuddy.

"Sería conmigo"

House se metió el dulce a la boca dio expresión de satisfacción, "Se supone que tu me vas a controlar a mi"

"No es sobre control, es sobre hacer lo que es mejor para el paciente y para el hospital" la joven rubia tomo el expediente y empezó a leer.

"Cuddy te dio el discurso motivacional, pero no te dio las bobbies para ser decana. Ocupo que mi paciente con dolor crónico, deje las drogas, solo por un ratito"

Cameron ignoro su comentario ". No han descartado cáncer, no hay razón para torturar al paciente"

"Aunque el bastardo se lo merezca" House interrumpió. Y puso su puño en lo alto.

"Descarta lo demás"

"Bien" House tomo el expediente y dio media vuelta, justo al abrir la puerta. "Ah se me olvidaba… será mejor que Chase y tu no tengan sexo en el escritorio. Cuddy y yo ya lo bautizamos, sería muy antihigiénico ¿no crees?"

* * *

"Trece me alegro que nos acompañes." House regresó a su oficina. "ya te cansaste de montar a tu novio de chocolate"

"No se de que me hablas" Trece contesto inocentemente.

"Foreman, que te lo estas tirando"

Kutner y Taub fijaron su mirada en Remy.

"¿Cómo supiste?"

"Si dijera, el encanto se rompería" House tomo su abrigo. "Taub, Kutner, tomen resonancias magnéticas. De nuestro mártir paciente"

"¿Buscamos un tumor invisible?" Taub renegó.

"La jefa quiere que las hagamos, tu vienes conmigo" señalando a Trece. "y llevaremos tu auto"

"¿A dónde van?" Foreman llegó.

"No, te preocupes, te regresaré a tu novia completa. Talvez cansada, pero completa"

* * *

Cuddy estaba contenta, tenía una bebé a la cual querer y cuidar. Aunque todavía había la pequeña posibilidad de que no se quedara con ella, por el momento estaba contenta. Hasta que escucho que tocaron la puerta. No esperaba a nadie, solo una persona podría ser.

"House"

"Mi MILF***** favorita" House y Trece se encontraban parados en el pórtico de la casa de Cuddy

"House, no tienes ninguna razón para estar aquí"

"Claro que sí, es más tengo 3 razones para estar aquí." House se abrió paso y entro a la casa. "Venimos a ver al pequeño angelito"

"Lo siento, creí que íbamos a la casa del paciente" Trece dio una tímida sonrisa, y también entró.

El cuarto era perfecto. Era lindo y femenino. Cuddy había escogido todo a la perfección. La pequeña se encontraba en su cuna durmiendo tranquilamente.

"Tanto para esto" House comento mientras veía a la bebé.

"Tiene 2 meses ¿qué querías que hiciera?" Cuddy se cruzo de brazos. "Esa es la primera razón, ¿Cuál es la segunda?"

"Necesito que llames a Cameron, y le digas que me deje hacer lo que quiero. Tú sabes, como tú me dejas hacer lo que quiero. "

"¿A esto venimos?" Remy se puso una mano en la cara en señal de enfado.

"House, yo se que sin mi no puedes vivir, pero, no estoy trabajando, no me interesa el caso, no me interesa lo que hagas, si Cameron dijo que no a una de tus locuras ve a molestarla a ella." La decana se paro junto a el y le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

"Por favor, tu me extrañas a mi. Y no se porque elegiste a Cameron de entre tantas personas más competentes"

"Ella te conoce, y Emergencias esta mejor organizado que nunca."

"No tiene espina, para lidiar con lo que tu…" House se detuvo al darse cuenta que estaba a punto de dar un cumplido a Cuddy sobre sus habilidades directivas "¡Tercera razón!, dile a Trece que deje de tirarse a mi neurólogo."

Cuddy se quedo bocabierta y mirando a Trece "¿tu y Foreman?"

"Si" Trece quería matar a House.

"Bien por ti" Cuddy dijo.

"Me estas tomando el pelo. Eso es todo lo que le vas a decir. La maternidad te esta ablandando Cuddy"

"Una vez más House, ¡No estoy trabajando!"

"Si estuvieras trabajando ¿me prohibirías salir con Foreman?" Trece pregunto.

"Eh...No hay ninguna política en contra de salir con colegas, pero yo no considero los romances de oficina una buena idea"

"En serio" Trece soltó una risa "digo es que ustedes dos tienen un…nada convencional pero…" se volvió a reír." Olvídenlo".

House y Cuddy se voltearon a ver; sabían perfectamente que su comportamiento en el hospital era digno de chismes. Pero nunca nadie los confronto, al mismo tiempo. Ni siquiera Wilson. Lo que estaba a punto de volverse un momento embarazoso término cuando la nena lloró.

"Okay la visita se terminó" Cuddy declaro mientras se acercaba a la cuna a ver que necesitaba su, casi, hija.

"Pero mamí, ¿es que ya no me quieres?" House hizo unos ojos de cachorro abandonado.

"Vete, y ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que te bañaste" Cuddy percibió el aroma de House.

"¡El aroma de un hombre! Solo que nunca lo has experimentado sobria"

Trece se volvió a reír. Si House era fascinante, con Cuddy era lo doble.

"Vamonos"

* * *

Ya en el coche. Remy encendio el motor.

"¿Ahora si vamos a la casa del paciente?"

"No. Foreman ya fue." House respondió rotundamente.

"¿Cuándo?"

"Cuando nos íbamos de la oficina el ya regresaba. Al parecer tu noviecito no te dice todo ¿no?"

"Entonces para que…" Trece se detuvo a pensar un poco. "De verdad me necesitabas de excusa para venir a ver a Cuddy ¿verdad?"

"Quería que te regañara"

"No. Necesitabas que viniera contigo. Porque lo de Cameron se lo pudiste haber preguntado por teléfono, pero tenías que verla. Y se te ocurrió lo del regaño. A ti no te importa si salgo o no con Foreman. No van ni dos días y ya la extrañas"

"¿Sabes que si me importa? Que te calles y manejes."

House se pregunto que hubiera dicho Cuddy si supiera lo de su pierna. Que había tomado solo un vicodin en todo el día. ¿Se alegraría por el? _No ella esta muy preocupada con el bebé_, pensó House en el camino de regreso al hospital.

Contunuara

* * *

Por si no lo saben **MILF ** son siglas en ingles para "**M**other **I**'d **L**ike to **F**uck" en español madre que me gustaría follar.

Reviews se agradecen mucho. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Cameron regresó a su oficina después de lidiar con un posible donador para el hospital, y encontró a Chase sentado en la silla de Cuddy dando vueltas.

"hola, ¿mucho trabajo decana?" Chase le dio una sonrisa encantadora que no funciono en Cameron.

"Deberías esperarme afuera, no aquí; y menos jugando en el escritorio" Cameron no estaba para juegos, tenía ya un ligero dolor de cabeza.

"Hablando de juegos, que dices si cerramos las persianas y jugamos en el escritorio de Cuddy" el joven australiano dijo. Cameron se sentó en uno de los sillones.

"Exacto como House dijo, ¿qué tendrá este escritorio?" Cameron dijo en voz baja.

"¿qué?"

"Nada, en fin, ¿solo querías pasar el rato conmigo?" Cameron le cuestiono.

"A decir verdad necesito un pequeñísimo favor" Chase se acerco a ella para estar de frente. "El jefe de cirugía quiere que te pida un pequeño aumento en el presupuesto para…"

"Chase" Cameron lo interrumpió con un casi lamento.

"Solo escucha, tu ya eres parte del comité de presupuestos, y ahora con lo que te dejo a cargo Cuddy, puedes lograrlo"

"No, no puedo"

"Mira ya hable con el Dr. McCoy en radiología, que esta dispuesto a dar una parte de su presupuesto si modificas los horarios de las enfermeras, y tu si puedes hacer eso"

"¿Estas loco?, tuvimos huelga de enfermeras hace unos meses. No puedo forzar horarios"

"Pero, Morrison de Recursos Humanos, podría si le pidieras, ver el arreglo"

"Chase" esta vez si era un lamento. "No estoy aquí para hacer favores, o para que te vea bien el jefe de cirujanos. Solo debe mantener las cosas en orden hasta que Cuddy regrese."

"No lo vas ni a intentar"

"Lo siento"

"Esta bien…ya me voy tengo cosas que hacer"

* * *

"¿Lista?" Foreman hablo con voz suave y calmada

"En realidad no, pero adelante" Trece extendió su brazo para que el neurólogo la inyectara.

"Este medicamento deberá mostrar resultados. Te monitearemos cada 12 horas" Foreman la miro. Trece estaba muy callada. " ¿En qué piensas?"

"En que House nos hará la vida imposible, ahora que sabe lo nuestro"

"Creí que no te importaba lo que House piensa de ti"

"No me importa, es solo que…tu sabes que no me gusta que sepan mis asuntos"

Foreman vio la hora. House nos espera para el diferencial.

* * *

"House, ya anulamos, las otras posibilidades." Taub se quejo.

"No, el dolor crónico es un síntoma" House indicó de manera muy seria.

"No, su dolor crónico es neuropatía periférica, resultado de la infección de Herpes zoster, de años atrás" Foreman agregó.

"Gracias por acompañarnos, creí que ya se habían fugado a Las Vegas"

"Tu bien sabes que estábamos…"

"Si, si, si vas a curar Hunigtons, cáncer, sida y a las mujeres feas" House tomo el expediente "pero ahora ocupo a mi neurólogo para abrir la cabeza de mi paciente"

"Necesitamos permiso, darle una razón a Cameron y no tenemos ninguna buena" Trece se cruzo de brazos.

"Es por eso que Kutner usara su encanto natural" dijo House

* * *

"Cameron, ¿Qué tal?" Kutner se asomó a la oficina

"Kutner ¿en que te puedo ayudar?" Cameron no volteó a verlo seguía leyendo un expediente. Estaba sentada en uno de los sillones.

"Creo que estoy enamorado de Trece…Digo Remy" Kutner entró a la oficina y incómodamente se sentó en el sillón a lado de ella.

"¡¿Qué? ¡" Cameron abrió los ojos sorprendida.

"Así es, y…quería pedir tu ayuda. Porque, tu eres muy comprensiva y tu y Chase han durado bastante, y…"

"No" Cameron lo miro fijamente. Kutner empezó a sudar. " ¿Dónde esta House?"

* * *

Los gritos del paciente se oían antes de que ella llegará.

"¡House! Lo perdemos."

"Rápido Foreman, sal de su lóbulo". House grito.

"Eso intento". Foreman trataba de sacar los instrumentos sin lastimar al paciente "¡Listo ¡"

"Desfibrilador, despejen" House miró el monitor y sintió alivio cuando el pulso apareció; pero no duró mucho su alivio. En la galería se encontraba Cameron. Su mirada de decepción se clavo en él. Todos lo miraron esperando su reación.

"Al menos Cuddy ya estaba acostumbrada" House se retiro.

* * *

"Así que el trabajador social ira a tu casa mañana" Wilson hablaba con Cuddy por el teléfono.

"Si, estoy algo nerviosa"

"No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien."

"Gracias James"

"¿Extrañas el trabajo?"

"Es raro estar en casa en la mañana" Cuddy se rió.

"¿Extrañas en alguien del trabajo?" Wilson preguntó

"Si te refieres a House…no lo extraño. Además estuvo en mi casa esta mañana"

Hubo un silencio

"¿Wilson?"

"¿Qué hacía en tu casa?"

"Nada, solo molestarme."

"Hablaré con él" Wilson dijo en tono serio.

"No es para tanto. Puedo con él… ¿Cameron ha podido con él?"

"No se, la iré a ver. Al rato"

* * *

"¿Puedo pasar?" Wilson cumplió su palabra y fue a ver como le iba a Cameron.

La doctora se encontraba mal sentada de nuevo en uno de los sillones de la oficina.

"Por que no. Al parecer todo mundo hace lo que quiere aquí. "

"¿Quieres hablar? Oí lo que pasó con House" Wilson entró a la oficina y puso sus manos en la cintura. Noto que los expedientes y el teléfono estaban en la mesita de centro. "¿Por qué no usas el escritorio?"

Cameron sonrió. "Es el escritorio de Cuddy. Me sentiría rara usándolo"

"Bueno, tienes un poco de razón; es un escritorio especial. Cuddy lo tiene desde la facultad de medicina"

"¿En serio?" Cameron examino el escritorio desde lejos "Crees que tenga tallado en la madera un corazón que diga: 'Lisa y Greg' "

Wilson sonrió ante el comentario "Mas bien un letrero que diga: ' Greg House lo hizo aquí'"

Cameron se levantó y se arregló el cabello. "No estoy molesta, solo cansada. House hizo lo que House siempre hace, desobedecer las reglas" tomo un momento para elegir sus palabras "Creí que porque trabaja para él por 3 años tendría la confianza de … no se… explicarme, darme razones"

"Pero House, es House" Wilson declaró.

* * *

House extrañaba a Cuddy, no solo porque era placentero verla con sus faldas entalladas y esos escotes que dejaban poco a la imaginación. Le agradaba tener alguien con quien discutir, que no fuera Wilson; alguien que entendiera su sentido del humor, pero lo más importante y que realmente le molestaba era darse cuenta que tan necesaria era ella para él. Para su trabajo. Cuddy la administradora del infierno era su mayor aliada en el hospital.

"House" Wilson lo distrajo de sus pensamientos "Oí lo que pasó con tu paciente y que fuiste a la casa de …"

"House, tenías razón el tratamiento esta funcionando" Taub interrumpió.

"¿Ya lo diagnosticaste?" Wilson ignoraba esa parte

"¿Crees que le abrí la cabeza a mi pobre paciente solo por diversión?" House le miro con falso resentimiento." Y te dices mi mejor amigo"

"Único amigo" indicó el oncólogo.

"Sigan el tratamiento, yo ya me voy. Dame tus llaves." House extendió la mano a Wilson.

"¿Para qué?"

"Pasare la noche en tu casa"

"¿Otra vez?"

"¿No te dije que lo de la plomería de mi casa se tardaría una semana?" House puso cara de inocente.

"No"

"Bueno, ahora ya lo sabes. Llaves."

Wilson se resignó y le dio las llaves a House.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews muy agradecidas.

Se que en este capitulo no hubo mucho Huddy, pero en el siguiente lo compensare.


	3. Chapter 3

En este capitulo iba a terminar la historia pero se me hizo muy largo así que lo dividí.

Me salte la parte médica porque honestamente no se nada.

En fin espero que les guste.

* * *

House llegó a la casa de Wilson. Fue a la cocina, reviso los gabinetes y encontró unas galletas. Empezó a comerlas sin importarle que dejara migajas en el piso.

_Debería jugarle una broma_, House pensó mientras recorría el lugar. Llegó a la recamara de Wilson. _James solía dormir con Amber aquí._ House mejor regreso a la sala.

Después de tomarse toda la leche y abrir tres paquetes de cereal, House finalmente se recostó en el sillón para dormir. Wilson no había llegado aún.

* * *

House se encontraba en medio de un parque. Era un hermoso día de primavera, el sol brillaba, los árboles rebozaban de vida, y el aire olía flores.

House volteó a ver su mano y no tenía su bastón. _Ah, es esa clase de sueño. En el que puedo correr._ Pensó.

"¡Hey House! Siéntate aquí conmigo" Una voz familiar le llamó. Era Cuddy.

House se acercó a la banca del parque.

"Ah, es esa clase de sueño." House dijo subiendo una ceja de modo seductor.

"No lo creo" Cuddy, de repente, abrazaba a la pequeña nena en sus brazos. House se sentó a la derecha de ellas.

"Entonces ¿qué haces aquí?" el doctor la vio de arriba a bajo. " Y completamente vestida"

"No se, es TU sueño." Cuddy continuo" Te das cuenta que con esto tengo el record de la mujer con mayor numero de apariciones en tus sueños"

"No me digas" House observaba alrededor.

"Más que Stacy, que tu mamá, más que Carmen Electra y Jenny Kaen, tu maestra del 5° grado"

"No todo es sobre ti, Cuddy" House remarcó

"Y sin embargo, aquí estoy. Con Rachel"

"¿Rachel?, es un lindo nombre. Mejor que Joy" Cuddy le dio un codazo." Ouch, tienes la mano pesada mujer"

Cuddy rió.

"Y ahora ¿qué?" House preguntó

"Es un día muy lindo, y me tienes a mi y a Rachel. Podríamos ir por un helado"

House observaba a Cuddy con el bebé, como sonreía, como la bebé hace esos pequeños sonidos que antes le parecían tan odiosos.

"¿House? Estas sonriendo"

"No, es cierto." House puso cara seria

"De verdad te importamos ¿verdad?"

"No…¿te llega un olor a café?"

* * *

"¡House! Despierta, ya son las 9 am." Wilson desperto muy amigablemente a su compañero de cuarto. "Prepare café"

"¿Qué manera de despertar a alguien es esa. Jimmy?" House renegó ante los gritos y las ventanas abiertas."Tus padres no te educaron bien"

Al levantarse House sintió un punzón en su pierna.

"Mis padres me educaron bien como para no cambiar el shampoo de mi anfitrión por aceite de bacalao" Wilson se cruzo de brazos.

"¿Te lo pusiste? Creí que lo olerías y te darías cuenta a tiempo." House tenía una sonrisa maquiavélica.

"Tu teléfono sonaba y contesté. Era tu equipo. El tratamiento no funcionó. Tu paciente esta estable, pero siguen si saber que tiene"

" Y te tardaste tanto en decírmelo" House se incorporó. "Llámales y diles que voy para allá" se dirigió al baño.

"El paciente esta estable, puedes tomar un baño" Wilson se tomo un sorbo de café. "Bebe tu café y platiquemos"

"¿De que vamos a platicar? Algún nuevo chisme con la enfermera sexy de patología" grito desde el baño House." Supe que se acuesta con el conserje"

"No, eso no. Mejor hablamos del modo que trataste a Cameron, o mejor aún de tu visita a Cuddy" el tono de Wilson se volvió de interrogatorio.

"No" House salió del baño, ya vestido y fue directo por el pan tostado de Wilson.

"No ¿qué?" Wilson alcanzó a salvar una rebanada para él.

"No hagas esto más importante de lo que en realidad es"

"House, se que tienes sentimientos por ella, se del beso, que deseas estar con ella….y con el bebé cambia todo. Pero tienes que ser paciente. Sus prioridades cambiaron, ella ha cambiado."

"Me voy" House empezó a caminar a la puerta.

"House, dale un poco de libertad, solo por unas semanas." House salió del departamento " ¡y por el amor de Dios BAÑATE!" su amigo alcanzó a gritar.

* * *

"Ya revisamos su finanzas Dr. Cuddy" la trabajadora social le dijo a una nerviosa Cuddy. "Obviamente no hay problema con eso"

"Si, se puede decir que mis ingresos son considerables"

"Ahora la siguientes preguntas y la visita habrá acabado"

"Muy bien"

"¿Esta actualmente en alguna relación?"

"No"

" ¿Viaje regularmente?

"No en realidad. Mi trabajo no me lo permite" Cuddy se arrepintió de decir esa frase.

"¿Cuántas horas trabaja a la semana?"

"En mi descripción de trabajo son 45 horas a la semana"

"MMmm" la trabajadora social escribió una nota. "Bueno eso es todo" Se levanto y tomo su portafolio. "Gracias por el café Dr. Cuddy"

"Digame ¿ cree que la pueda adoptar?"

"Aquí entre nosotros, ya puede escoger nombre para la nena; espere una respuesta para mañana"

Lisa Cuddy no cabía en si misma de felicidad. Y al mismo tiempo algo le faltaba.

* * *

House llegó al hospital. Su equipo le puso al tanto de la situación. Rápido dio indicaciones y sus subordinados se dirigieron a cumplirlas.

La primera en regresar de su tarea fue Trece.

"Lo marcadores genéticos no indicaron nada"

"Demonios" House dejó de botar su pelota. "Esperemos a Chip y Dale"

"¿Kutner y Taub?"

"¿Quién más?" Trece se sentó en una de las sillas de la oficina.

House sintió el dolor recorre su pierna otra vez. _Debí haber hecho algo, una prueba saber la razón._ House se recriminó así mismo.

"¿Estas bien?" Trece preguntó sin levantarse de su asiento.

"¿por qué Foreman?" House cambio de tema.

"No es asunto tuyo" Trece se cruzo de brazos.

"Es que a nadie le gusta Foreman, es aburrido, moralmente estricto, y hay quién dice…" House se acercó y dijo en voz baja" que no es realmente negro"

Remy se rió de los comentarios de House "Tu estas emocionalmente atrofiado, el resto de nosotros no"

"Ah, pero hace 3 meses te acostabas con extrañas" House siguió echando leña al fuego le encantaban las discusiones. "¿Qué cambio?"

"Aprendí mi lección, ¿tu puedes decir lo mismo House?"

House iba a contestar pero tuvo su epifanía, el diagnostico llego a su mente.

House logró descifrar el acertijo del diagnostico. Había salvado una vida más. Se encontraba en el cuarto del paciente esperando a que recuperara la conciencia. No le importaba el paciente, no le importaba la persona detrás de la enfermedad, pero esta vez quería estar ahí.

El paciente empezó a abrir los ojos.

"¿Cómo se siente?" House preguntó con voz fuerte para que el paciente reaccionara.

"Como si me hubiera arrollado un trailer" el hombre se froto la frente.

" ¿Y su dolor?"

"Yo…No lo siento" la mirada de paciente se ilumino" ¿Es la medicación?"

"No, lo curamos" House trago un vicodin en seco. "Puede ir a casa feliz"

"Espere, tengo que agradecerle." Lagrimas recorrían las mejillas del hombre que no podía creer su suerte.

"Lo siento, ya arreglaron mi baño" House se retiro de la habitación dejando a un confundido pero agradecido paciente.

* * *

Reviews se agradecen mucho :)


	4. Chapter 4

Quería terminar este fic con House y Cuddy acostándose, pero no parecía quedar bien. No se sentía correcto con los personajes. Lo bueno es que tengo más fic donde si se acuestan!!! XD

* * *

Era el fin de una larga semana. Cameron se sentía aliviada; sobrevivió. Se tomo su tiempo para acomodar las cosas de la oficina. Eran las 6 pm pero ya estaba oscuro por ser invierno. Se acomodo en la silla del escritorio y cerró lo ojos.

"Veo que te gusta mi escritorio" Cuddy entró a la oficina.

"¡Cuddy!" Cameron dio un pequeño brinco. "Lo siento es tu escritori…"

"Estoy bromeando" Cameron suspiro tranquilizada y retomo su lugar. "Aunque si es especial para mi. Era mi escritorio en la facultad de medicina; me pasaba horas en la noche estudiando en él"

"Según dicen; hacía mas que eso" Cameron bromeo probando el humor de la decana oficial. Cuddy solo le dio una mirada temible pero que suavizó casi de inmediato."¿Qué haces en el hospital?"

"Le faltaba una vacuna a la bebé." Un pequeño silencio incomodo "¿Qué tal tu primera semana?"

"Horrible. Todos quieren algo de ti." Cameron puso sus manos en la sien "Howard de Contabilidad se quejaba de que el también compartía responsabilidades 'no solo yo'; la jefa de enfermeras empezó un rumor sobre mí; Chase me pidió un favor, me negué y se enojo; encontraron a una enfermera y un conserje haciéndolo en radiología, Y House es lo peor…" Cameron tomo un respiro y vio a Cuddy contener la risa. " No, House no es lo peor." Levanto una carpeta. "No sabía que por ser decana de medicina recibías un reporte de fatalidades"

"Oh, el informe semanal" Cuddy recobró la seriedad.

"No son simples números o estadísticas. Viene el nombre del paciente, sus datos, cuando ingreso, cuando falleció, de que murió y bajo el cuidado de que doctor" Cameron miro directo a los ojos de Cuddy. "¿Por qué me dices tu trabajo?"

"Porque se que te importa. Se que estas dispuesta a dar ese extra por ayudar a alguien. Talvez no sea muy satisfactorio en su momento, pero al final del día… Ayudaste a todos los que podías."

"Gracias…supongo"

"En fin, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos la próxima semana" Cuddy le dio un gesto de apoyo. "¡Ah! se me olvidaba, dile a Howard que es un contador que no moleste; a la enfermera Ruth solo cómprale un pastelillo en el almuerzo y la tendrás de tu lado; a la enfermera y conserje mándalos a Recursos Humanos; a Chase dale un beso y se le quita lo enojado…Y con House… tienes que usar tu imaginación para castigarlo"

"Entendido"

* * *

House llegó a su casa. Respiró el olor a pintura fresca. Los agujeros que habían hecho los trabajadores para arreglar su departamento estaban ya todos cubiertos. Dejó las cosas botadas y se sentó en su sofá.

"Te extrañaba" House le dijo al sofá. Tomo su guitarra y toco unos cuantos acordes. " a ti también te extrañe" House distinguió otro olor, un olor desagradable. _Demonios, soy yo._ El doctor era de los que creían que si percibías tu propio mal olor es hora de bañarse.

Lleno la bañera con agua casi hirviendo justo como le gustaba. Se introdujo en el agua. Ahí sus pensamientos transitaron hasta el paciente que había salvado esa tarde. _Maldito suertudo. Pasará el resto de su vida libre de dolor gracias a mí. _ La ironía no le causaba gracia. _Yo no puedo hacer nada por mi dolor._ House sumergió su cabeza para mojarse el pelo. _Si hay algo que puedo hacer._ House siguió divagando en sus pensamientos hasta que se le ocurrió un plan.

* * *

Domingo por la mañana. Era una fría mañana pero como siempre calmada en el vecindario de Cuddy. La doctora y recién mamá observaba a la pequeña dormir. Le fascinaba tocarle la nariz y verla hacer gestos. _Debería llamar a mi madre. _Pensó cuando escucho que tocaban a la puerta.

"Es Domingo House. Ni siquiera trabajas hoy" Cuddy abrió la puerta y no se sorprendió al ver a House.

"¿Es todo en lo que piensas? ¿Trabajo? Talvez te traje un regalo"

"Si claro" Cuddy habló con tono sarcástico.

"Es en serio. Mujer de poca fe" House mostró un pequeño regalo envuelto que tenía escondido detrás de su espalda. "Ya que ni me agradeciste el escritorio"

"No me hagas recordar lo del escritorio" Cuddy tomo el paquete y lo abrió. "'Rock baby 1: Lo mejor del rock para sus hijos'. Gracias"

"Un gran CD; yo compre los otros 3 volúmenes. Es para que tu hija no crezca aburrida como tu"

"¡Oh! si es así. Muchísimas gracias." Dijo en tono burlon. "Pudiste haber esperado a que regresara para dármelo. Yo se que no te levantas tan temprano"

"Quería invitarte a dar una vuelta al parque. Podríamos ir por un helado. Rachel, tu y yo"

"Es invierno House"

"Muy bien…esperaré hasta la primavera." House dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

"Espera…" Cuddy lo detuvo al poner una mano en su hombro. "¿Qué tal si cambiamos el helado y el parque por chocolate caliente y mi sala?"

"Me parece bien" House trato de cubrir alegría. "Tu primero." Con su mano dio un seña para que Cuddy entrara primero.

"Un momento" Cuddy se detuvo"¿Cómo sabías que pienso llamarla Rachel?"

"Me lo dijiste"

"No, no le dije a nadie" Cuddy sospechaba algo.

"Si me dijiste" House no planeaba decirle lo que soñó "O talvez soy psíquico. Espera me llega una imagen" el doctor se cubrió los ojos "Estás usando una tanga…¡roja!"

Cuddy se rió "Es cierto, tienes un don especial"

"Espera me llega otra imagen… estas en la playa con nada excepto la tanga roja, te pongo bronceador y " Cuddy lo interrumpió

"No pruebes tu suerte House"

"Lo que quiero es cambiar mi suerte"

Ambos entraron a la casa.

* * *

Bueno, según yo el verdadero episodio terminaría con House bañándose, pero por algo no soy guionista de House.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
